Rey de la pirámide de personas extrañas
by N.Dainty
Summary: Noiz admite conocer a mucha gente extraña; incluso es capaz de categorizarlas en "pirámides del poder", al igual que se hace con el valor nutricional de los alimentos o las posiciones de la población de un reino; estando el rey en lo más alto, mirando desde arriba al resto del mundo. La pirámide de Noiz también tiene un rey. Uno con máscara de gas. [Noiz/Clear.]


**Notas de la autora: **Amo a prácticamente todo el mundo en DMMd... Pero en especial estos dos, para qué mentir (si no tenemos en cuenta a Aoba que es mi rey y Sei, que es mi Dios y no quiero mancharlo escribiendo algo malo sobre él, Dios me perdone ;A;).

¿Romance¿ Quizás, si queréis. Según como se reciba esto quizás haga un fic largo y todo sobre estos dos */* Pero como no tengo ninguna expectativa, realmente, pues nada.

Ningún aviso en general, sólo cuidadito con la boquita sucia de Noiz.

Un abrazo y espero que disfrutéis^^-

* * *

Noiz conocía a un montón de gente que podía considerarse extraña. Estaba su equipo de Rhyme, Ruff Rabbit, el cual podía considerarse extraño de alguna manera no sólo por su extravagante apariencia(puro reflejo de las excéntricas preferencias del mismísimo líder). Después estaban los ribzters que, a parte de extraños, podían ser catalogados como gilipollas. Un escalón más arriba en las pirámide de personas extrañas venía la gente que además de extraña y gilipollas era insufrible, pedante y con estúpidas pintas de samurai. Casi en la punta de la pirámide estaban los personajes extraños, pero extraños de verdad; esos que no se encuentran todo los días y tienen en pelo extrañamente azul, son extrañamente amables con desconocidos que se han colado en su propia habitación (al menos semanas después de lo ocurrido, pero contaba igual) y que tenían extraños poderes que podían usarse para la dominación mundial o algo así, pero no; Aoba se negaba incluso a conseguirle un helado gratis cuando se había dejado la cartera en casa y quitarse el gorro estaba totalmente fuera de las posibilidades a pesar del horrible calor (por el simple hecho de llevarle la contraria a Koujaku y hacer rabiar un poquito a Aoba; aquello nunca se hacía viejo).

Y por último estaba él. O eso. O lo que fuese.

Sentado en lo más alto de la pirámide como un rey. Con un extraño abrigo en lugar del la lujosa capa de rey, con un paraguas en la mano donde debería haber un bastón de oro lleno de gemas, y una extraña máscara de gas cubriéndole la cara en lugar de una brillante corona real.

Pero su actitud poco tenía que ver con la de aquellos gobernantes de países enteros (o islas o su puta casa o el sitio que fuese). Le hablaba a todo el mundo con tanto respeto que a veces Noiz se preguntaba si eso de llamar a Aoba "Master" no sería porque en realidad el pobre había sido un esclavo en su infancia o algo así y le habían enseñado a tratar a todo el mundo con respeto porque si no lo hacia no le daban de cenar o vete a saber y después como castigo...

- ¡Noiz-san! - sí, así mismo llamaba a la gente; incluido al perro de Aoba que... ¿Ya no era perro? Sinceramente, ya no quería ni saber nada más. - ¡Nooooooooooiz-saaaaaaan! - aquella manía extraña que tenía Clear de hablar así como si fuese la cosa más adorable del mundo, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño, alargando muuuuucho las vocales. - ¡NOIZ!

Clear dio una palmada delante de la cara de Noiz, que salió de su burbuja mental imaginaria de un tirón brusco, con el corazón en la boca por culpa del susto, una máscara de gas a escasos centímetros de su cara o el hecho de que Clear lo hubiese llamado simplemente por su nombre por primera vez.

Clear se volvió a erguir entonces, devolviéndole el espacio personal a Noiz, que estaba sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Pero qué coño...? - Noiz puso mala cara, pero estaba seguro de que Clear estaba sonriendo bobamente detrás de la máscara a judgar por la manera en la que juntó las manos a la altura del pecho.

- ¡He visto a Noiz-san mientras paseaba por aquí, así que me ha parecido adecuado venir a saludar! - mismo estúpido tono feliz y cordial de siempre - Lo he llamado varias veces no parecía que se enterase, pero me alegro de tener su atención ahora.

Clear rió de manera adorablemente molesta, "jejejeje", inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Molesto.

- ¿A qué se debe el honor de tener a Noiz-san tan cerca de mi casa?

¿Cerca de su casa? Noiz miró a su alrededor y, efectivamente, podía decir que sí que era verdad que estaban cerca de donde vivía Clear. No había estado jamás dentro (ni tenía el mayor interés sinceramente), y recordó vagamente haber haber estado por los alrededores algún día en el que Aoba había decidido que estaría bien volver a juntarse todos (incluido aquel viejo masivo que siempre tenía cara de "acabo de matar a tu madre y no me arrepiento". Cómo era... ¿Monk? ¿Mike?). De alguna manera u otra, al final Clear los había convencido de ir a dar un paseo por la ruta que él utilizaba habitualmente e indicando felizmente cual era su casi, sí ale, por si a alguien le apetecía ir a secuestrarlo o algo mientras dormía. Tsk.

Sinceramente, en aquellos instantes Noiz estaba algo descolocado. Primero; no recordaba recordar dónde narices vivía Clear, si es que aquello tenía sentido alguno. Segundo; una vez había comenzado a andar sin rumbo fijo, los pies le habían llevado allí por si solos... Y allí estaba ahora, sentado en el suelo de una especie de plazoleta llena de chatarra y rodeada de vallas oxidadas, con la espalda apoyada en... ¿Un frigorífico de la edad de piedra?

- ¿Harías el favor de dejar de hablarme como si fuese tu superior o alguien bastante más mayor que tú? - Noiz evitó la pregunta poniendo mala cara. Al fin y al cabo él tampoco tenía mucha idea de qué narices hacía allí - Sólo tengo diecinueve años y tú me hablas como su tuviese al menos cuarenta y nueve.

- Siento mucho si te he incomodado, Noiz-san...

Maldita sea, la tristeza en el tono de voz de Clear fue tan jodidamente evidente que Noiz casi se sintió mal. Casi. O quizás sí que se sintió mal pero no tenía ninguna intención de admitirlo ni siquiera dentro de su mente, mucho menos en voz alta.

- Déjalo, anda, sólo lo comentaba. Llámame simplemente Noiz. Y deja de hablarme de usted, que estoy seguro de que eres mayor que yo.

En lugar de la feliz y exagerada respuesta que Noiz esperaba se hizo el silencio, como si algo de lo que acabase de decir entristeciese o molestado al otro. Sólo duró un par de segundos, pero los necesarios para hacer que Noiz se sintiese extrañamente incómodo y que, además, se notase claramente en su cara.

- Está bien, Noiz - Clear volvió a hablar son su habitual tono contento, dejando rodar el nombre el otro por su lengua como si estuviese degustándolo, y Noiz volvió a sentirse extraño de nuevo, y estaba casi seguro de que la cara que estaba poniendo empeoró todavía más (si es que aquello era posible). -¿Te encuentras bien, Noiz? Tienes la cara un poco roja.

Ah, mierda, lo que le faltaba. Noiz se frotó las sienes y el puente de la nariz con la palma de las manos.

- No es nada.

Clear volvió a inclinar la cabeza a un lado, juntando las manos a la altura de su regazo.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó mientras golpeaba el puño cerrado de la mano derecha sobre la palma abierta de su otra mano, como si se le acabase de ocurrir una muy buena idea. - Si no te sientes muy bien, hace poco que vi en la televisión algo que dicen que hace que las personas se sientan mucho mejor.

- ¿Ah? - Noiz levantó la mirada y una ceja perforada, mirando al otro, que reía levemente, encantado con vete a saber qué idea.

- ¡Te sentirás mejor en un periquete! Te lo prometo, Noiz.

"Te lo prometo, Noiz" "Noiz, Noiz, Noiz" El cambio en tono había sido tan notable que a Noiz le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Susurros provocativos en tonos graves no deberían salir de la boca de alguien como Clear, jamás de los jamases, o tendría que volver a reconstruir su pirámide y nombrar a Clear el Dios de las personas extrañas en lugar del rey, y mover un puesto más arriba a Aoba y eso sería un lío y...

"Por Dios, deja de decir mi nombre de esa manera." Es lo que hubiese escupido Noiz a la cara del otro si no se hubiese quedado estático al ver que Clear se había acuclillado delante suyo y se estaba quitando la máscara de la cara, lentamente, como si lo estuviese provocando. Aguantó la respiración sin darse cuenta, anticipando lo que ocurriría pronto. El extraño elemento se acercó a el peligrosamente, con la careta dejando ver su barbilla y...

- ¡Bú! - exclamó Clear con las manos abiertas a cada lado de la cara, ahora cubierta con una extraña máscara... ¿De mujer mayor? ¿Uh?

Noiz se quedó en silencio, flipando en colores. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que su corazón había estado latiendo desbocado mientras esperaba y miraba a ver qué truco raro se iba a sacar el otro de la manga. ¿Qué se esperaba pues? ¿Un abrazo de consolación? ¿Un besito? ¿Que Clear le mordiese la polla para hacerle sentir mejor?

Toda aquella situación era taaaaaan (como el mismo Clear diría) jodidamente ridícula que no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa antes de taparse la boca con el dorso de la mano.

- ¡Ajá! - Clear le señaló con acusador dedo índice, todavía acuclillado - ¡Te estás riendo! ¡Ya te he dicho que esto te haría sentir mejor!

- Pffff - Noiz no podía articular palabra, rió un poco más hasta que consiguió controlarse y se quitó la mano de la boca, con media sonrisa todavía colgando en los labios.

- Jejejeje - Clear también rió suavemente, contento con lo que había conseguido, antes de levantarse de un salto y volver a ponerse la máscara de gas en su lugar - ¡Me alegro mucho de que te sientas mejor! ¿Pero sabes qué te gustaría todavía más?

Noiz volvió a levantar una ceja, sin saber realmente qué narices esperarse a estas alturas.

- ¡Un chocolate caliente muy dulce! Te puedo preparar uno si te pasas por mi casa ahora, Noiz-san.

Ah, de nuevo con el Noiz-san. Bueno, ¿qué mas daba ya todo?

Noiz se levantó sin decir nada y echó a andar, dejando a Clear de pie donde estaba, descolocado completamente. ¿Quizás a Noiz-san no le gustaba el chocolate caliente? Estaba seguro de que el problema no era con los dulces... ¿Preferiría un trozo de bizcocho quizás? Si comenzaba a hacer la mezcla nada más legar a casa lo tendría lista hacia las...

- ¡Hey! - Clear salió de su estupor cuando Noiz lo llamó desde una distancia, dándole la espalda pero mirándolo fijamente por encima del hombro - ¿Vas a darme ese chocolate caliente o qué? Porque si no es así tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer, ¿sabes?

La sonrisa de Clear se ensanchó dentro de la máscara y corrió tras Noiz, que había vuelto a comenzar a andar.

-¡Sí, Noiz-san, ya voy!


End file.
